Kagome goes to Hogwarts
by InuyashaQueen
Summary: hpinu What happens when inuyasha tells kagome not to come back and when she gets an owl what happens. Who does she fell for? Harry r Draco? Are will inu come back?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I hope you like this story. Kagome turns goth but what happenes when she meets the HP kids. She is going to be in 6th year with them and i do not own nothing just somewhat of the plot and i have not read the 6th book because its not out intill another month but i am going to make my own up in till i read the book so some of it might be from the book book when it comes off but for now its not. I wrote this story because i can't find any HP and inuyasha storys but anyway here it is hope u like it plz review and read my other story.

Chapter 1

She wondered the halls endlessly searching for something that she could not find. The room was dark and there were about 100 doors. She felt something pulling her.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kagome quickly got up and turned her alarm off. She sighed as she did so. She slowly made it to the bath room and took a shower. She got out and put her hair up and then turned her radio on to her My Chemical Romance CD and song along. She put on some gothic pants and a tight black t-shirt.

Kagome stayed at home after Inuyasha turned on her. She doesn't know why just after she came back he changed and told her he hated her and throw her into the well. She has been depressed ever since. She still trained to get stronger; she even had the whole jewel now.

Anyway she walks downstairs and to her car, but she noticed there was an owl in the site next to her. She looked at it oddly "Um what is it you want litter birdie" She said

The owl gave her a note and flow off.

"Weird" She said and opened it.

Dear. Kagome

I am pleased to say that you are aloud to came to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It would be great if you could join our wonderful school. It starts September 1st. Please send your owl by July 31st

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Oh wow a new school. This school is fun it even has magic" She thought she put it in her bag and went to school.

That after noon at dinner.

She looked at her mom "Mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" he mom asked.

She handed her mother the note and she read it. "So can I go?"

"Um sure I guess it won't hurt." she said "And plus your father went there"

"Oh really, did you?"

"No I'm glade to. They had this one guy that hated me to death"

"Why?"

"I have no clue. I think it's because he hated none magic people"

"Oh okay."

Kagome went to pack and her mom sent the owl.

Later that night

"Mom the school starts in a few days. How am I going to get there?"

"Oh one of your dads old friends will pick you up."

"Okay, so I am going to stay with him"

"Yea, but I hate him. Don't worry though he is nice somewhat along as you're not a mud blood. I have no clue why your dad was friends with him. Oh well night" Her mom said as she went to bed.

She went to her room and went to bed. The next day she woke up to her mother talking to some guy. "So where is she?" asked the guy

"Still sleeping" her mother said

"I'll get her" said a younger guy. Her mother told him where her room was.

Kagome was a little pissed at this, but she hurried and put on a black skirt and a black shirt that said 'Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge' and she kept her hair down. Right when the guy was going to open the door Kagome did at the same time. He fell and Kagome just looked at him. He quickly got up. Kagome rolled her eyes

"You are who" She asked

END

There is going to be alot of MCR talk becauce i thinkthey r a great band. The story gets better and better soooo keep reading and i'll update when i get reviews more reviews more updates remember that.

BI BI TTYL TTFN


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hope you like this chapter it might be a lil boring but it gets better. I want to know how i should put Kagome with Draco are Harry are some one else i need help. I got my permit yea! (yawn) umm anyway u can go read just tell me what u think i should do i might use it.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Chapter 2

He looked at her up and down and not answering her question.

"Come your mother wants you" he said as he left

"Oh great someone else to hate" she said quietly as she followed

When she got down stairs she saw her mother talking to an old guy that looked like the other dude. The young guy sat down looking bored and like he did not want to come.

'This idiot thinks he is too good for this he is sooo wrong' she thought they all looked up at her when they noticed that she was in the room.

"Oh Kagome this is Lucius Malfoy. You will be staying with him in till school starts" her mother informed her" and this is his son Draco, he'll be in the 6th year with you"

"How fun" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes

"Go get your stuff" her mother said Kagome did as she was told.

After she got her bags they got some house elfs to put it in the limo and explained what a house elf is, they said goodbye and left. They did not talk. Kagome just got out her Ipod and listened to music. Draco gotpissed because she was not talking to him. He took her I pod. She then glared at him evilly.

"What the fuck" Kagome said

"Talk to me"

"No, give me my ipod

"Why?"

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Idiot never p/ me off" she said with firey red eyes.

"Why? You don't know any spells yet and have no powers"

Kagome could tell by his voice that he was somewhat scared. She just laughed slightly and rolled her eyes "ipod" she said and then it appeared in her hand.

"What the fuck" he said he looked totally freaked. She was laughing a little; She just started listening to her Ipod again Draco did not bother her for the rest of the trip to his house. They got to his house and his dad got some house elf to carry in her stuff.

"Draco show Kagome to her room" said Mr. Malfoy

"Yes Sir" Draco said His father left. Draco showed her to a pink door, she flinched at the color "What don't like pink"

Kagome glared at him" What do you think" She said as she poofed into her room. He opened her door; her room was pink and fluffy. She looked p/oed "what didn't know I was gothic?" she asked

"Well we thought that all girls liked pink"

"Uh huh" she said "Get out"

"Fine" he said as he left.

After he shut the door, she looked around one more time and sighed with a flick of her wrist the room was gothic. The fluffy stuff was still fluffy but not pink it was black. The bed was not pink with flowers but black with the heart pentagram on it. The pillows matched. There were a lot of MCR poster and anime posters. She started putting her stuff up and then looked at the clock and saw that it was only 12:06. She sighed and then a knock came from the door.

"Yes?" asked Kagome

The door opened; it was only Draco. He looked at her room.

"What the hell?" he said "How in the hell did you do that?"

"Duh I'm a miko you know" she said

"No I didn't know"

"Well you do now so what you want?"

"Its lunch time"

"Do I have to eat?" She asked

"Yes, because father wants to talk to you" he said and left

She sighed boredly. She barely eat so there was no point in going down there, but she is the guest and it would be wrong to disobey, o she got of the bed and left. They all were waiting for her.

"Hello Kagome, Is everything good?" Mr. Malfoy

"Yes, Sir" she said

"Draco told me you changed your room."

"Yes I did. Is that okay?" she asked as she gave Draco a look

"Yes, Its okay. I thought you like pink because that's what your mother said a few monthes ago"

"Well things change"

"Oh okay"

They finished eating and then some house elfs brought a chocolate cake. It was big with a lot of icing on it and a fussy white icing on top and a cherry on the top.

"Wow" kagome whispered Draco heard her since he was sitting next to her

"If you think that's great you should have seen my b-day cake" he said

Kagome just rolled her eyes and said thank you for the piece of cake. The house elf looked surprised. Kagome saw that and wondered why. She smiled and eat her cake. It was very good. Draco left after he finished. Kagome did the same. She sighed when she saw that it was only one

"Man there is nothing to do" she said to her self in the empty hall way. Then she heard a splash; it was coming from a door. She went to open it but hesitated. She was going to walk away but she thought what the heck and opened it. It was a pool and it had a sun roof and a water slide. She saw Draco and two other boys. She saw that Draco had a six pack 'mmmmmmm' she thought 'o wait I hate him' Draco then noticed that Kagome came in.

"Kagome, want to join us" Draco asked She looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell okay" she said " one minute late me get my bathing suit"

END

yea soooo anyway how was it anbd don't forget to read my other storys and go check out my favs DON'T 4GET TO REVIEW! plz and thank you i think i might put inuyasha in the story soo tell me if kag should go with DM r HP r INU

DON'T FORGET

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

more i get faster ch. get up


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for the reviews plz keep them coming its what gets me the mode to type it up. okay ummm it might take a few day for the next chap. to get up because i still have to write but i did write chap.4 i just want to finish writing ch.5 before i but 4 up so give me about 2-3 days but hay thats not bad right but it might get up soon if r REVIEW because yea man i can't wait intill the 6th book yea i might use some of the stuff from it but not all of it i like useing my own ideas but anyway u can go read now thank u 4 reading and review

oooo and ((( thats me talking okay ))) and so now u can read

o sry but i am going to let kagome have the charmed ones power but if u don't watch charmed thats okay because she is just going to have their powers okay now u can read

Chapter 3

She had a black bra top on and a black skirt bottom on. She put her hair up. They stared for a few seconds.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing," Draco said "You know for a Goth you have a good tan."

She just glared at him. "I've been to a lot of out side concerts." She went to the diving broad and did a back flip and so e other stuff. They stared in wow, but she did not come back up. Then Draco felt something by him and then it pulled him down has he went down Kagome came up. She took a breath knowing what Draco was going to do. She went down at the same time he was going to pull her down and so he grabbed her skirt. He let go went he saw what he was going to do. She smiled and they both went up.

"What you want my clothes of that bad?" she asked

"No not at all. That would be wrong." He answered

She just orbed out (((orbing is like poofing to place to place))). She was now in her room. She looked at the clock it was only 3

"Man time does not pass here does it?" She said out load as she stared at her MCR poster and sighed. "I need something to do" She waved her hand and the music came on. System of the down was on it was the ending of the song and then a dude voice came on

'This is K-97 #1 Rock station. We will be back in a few minutes hang in there all you rock ………………….' Kagome turned it off.

"Damn it" she said as she throw a pillow at the door as she did so the door opened and Draco came in. The pillow hit him he took the pillow and throw it back at her but she made a force field.

"What's your problem?" he asked

"Bored to death." she said

"I see, Some people from my school are coming over to night and theres going to be a party if you want to come"

"Umm okay I guess it'll be better then just doing nothing at all. How in the hell do u not go crazy?"

He walked over to her bed where she was sitting and sat by her. "Well I have money and I can get what I want so its very easy all. I have to do is tell daddy wait I want and so he'll get it because he hates when I bug him." He looked at her so what did you do in your spare time since it doesn't seem that you have money like me?"

"Oh well ummm" she pursed and looked out the window " I ….." she kept pursing not know if she wanted to tell about Inuyasha when ever she did think about him and what he said to her it hurt her.

**FLASH BACK**

She just got done with all of her exams. She was in the kitchen making her friends some lunch so they can eat when she got back. Her mother helped out, her grandfather gripping because he still disliked demons and her little brother played on the ps2.

"I think it's nice that you are making lunch for your friends since they don't have anything to cook with" Her mother said

"pssh demons can get their own food" her grandfather said

"They are not all mean. Some of them like Inuyasha are very kind even though he hates to a meant It." she said finishing packing the food in to the already fat yellow bag. "Well bye bye" She said has she hugged each family member. She walked to the well and throws her bag in and jumped in her self.

She heard yelling. It sounded like Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango

"She to weak he don't need her" Inuyasha yelled

"Yea but she is the only one that can see the jewel" Miroku yelled back

"Guys stop" Sango said she sounded like she was crying.

Kagome got out the well to see what was going on. Inuyasha and Miroku was at each and Sango was in the Middle trying to get them to stop

"Guys umm hey" Kagome said 'are they fighting about me' she thought

"Kagome hey" Sango said

Inuyasha glared at her. He started to walk towards her. "Kagome I have something to tell you"

"Inuyasha don't do it" Miroku and Sango both screamed

"I have to so bug off. Look Kagome we do not need you no more"

"But I thought….." kagome said on the verge of crying. Inuyasha interrupted her

"I loved you ha that's fun I never loved you I always loved Kikyo and the only reason I late you stay with us because I miss her and you was almost just like her" he said he put his hands on her arms and dug his nails in to her skin. She screamed. Tears fell from her face and her eyes where red from crying now. He pushed her in to the well "NEVER COME BACK YOU KIKYO WANT TO BE" he yelled

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"So why don't you want to tell me" he asked

"See its not that I don't want to tell you it's that……" she looked down a tear fell "just go I'll come to your party I guess"

"Whats wrong you can tell me its not like I want to black mail you" he said

"But you wouldn't care and plus if you want to know half the story read your Japanese history book" She said "The one on myths I think"

"You wouldn't be in the history book you only 16 like me"

"Yea I know I wouldn't but one of my problems well be in it" she said "I haven't read it soo I wouldn't know how much real history it tells you"

"What you mean real history?"

"Well some books don't tell the whole story."

"Its okay I don't feel like reading it" he said still looking at her she seemed so distant.

"I would but I don't fell like listening how he and that witch…….. o never mind" She said " Now leave me be so I can get ready" She smiled at him and took his hand to get him out fast before she broke down

"Okay if you say so but want to know wants wrong one day." he said and left

It was about 7 and the party should be starting soon. She put on her Tripp White Lace and Ruffle Strap Pants. These black pants have removable straps, zip and pyramid stud accents, D-ring details, front and back pockets, zip fly with button closure and white lace and ruffle trim. 26" leg opening unzipped ((( I like this pants they are very cute to see them go to and Morbid Threads Black And Silver Sequin Bow Cami This black cami features vertical pleated detailing, silver sequin and black lace accents, a black bow on the back and adjustable shoulder straps.(((It's a shirt))) T.U.K. Tall Double-Sided Corset Boot This tall black boot has a double-sided lace-up corset design, front zip-up closure and a 4" heel. She put her hair in a pony tail and let a peace fell in her face, She then but on make up to match.

She went down to where the party was being held. They had a light show going on and smoke stuff and music on. She walks over to where Draco was dancing with a few people. He saw her and started walking towards her. Every one stopped to; see who the new girl was.

"This is Kagome every one" He said "She is going to be staying with me in till school starts. So be nice and plus she has great power"

"No no I don't have great power what I do isn't really power at all" she announced

"Whatever you say"He said and took her hand and went to the dance floor. They danced for a few hours. Kagome dance with a few guys and Draco stayed close to Kagome almost the whole night. It was about one in the morning now and the party was dieing down. People started to go and they said their good bye to Draco and Kagome.

"So how was it?" asked Draco as the last person left.

"Good, I'm just tired" she said yawning

"Yea same here lets go to bed" he said

"Umm noo"

"O no not like that I mean you go to your room I go to mine"

"Oh okay that sounds good" she said and he help her to her room then went to his room

((Kagomes room))

"Why is he being nice to me and why do I not hate him as I should." She said before felling to sleep.

END

so how was it tell me what you think what to say REVIEW REVIEW yeaaaaa ummm anime rocks just like MCR u know ya'll should like listen to their music its great and since you'll be here alot of mcr stuff yea but anyway its okay if u don't hope u keep reading because it get better and you'll never guess who comes back no its not inuyasha so anyway i won't say no more you'll just have to read ch.4 ttyl ttfn

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

but if u don't then no chap sooo listen anyway bi bi have a great day


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sry it too so long but my computer is stupid it is soooo slow soo if i don't update i'm sry but i am still going to update atleast once a week here the next chap.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Chapter 4

She was in a dark room there was only one thing in it. It was a well. It looked just like the one at her house. She walks slowly towards the well. She got on top of and she looks around the room once more and then noticed a window. It was raining out.

"Stupid girl" She heard a deep mans voice say and then in the window a face appeared, but only for a few seconds. Then thunder came when the ace faded out. She fell into the well when the thunder appeared. She got out the well. It was raining there to. She sighed and turned around to go back to the well but it disappeared. She just started walking to Kaedes village "wonder if it's the same" she thought. She wondered through the woods.

She was soaked from the rain. Out of no where a big green demon popes up; She freaked and tried to blow him up but her power did not work. She tried to get an arrow out of instinct (((dk if thats right))). She started to ran.

"Stupid girl" Said the voice "your to weak to bet one of my manyan(sp)"

"Shut up, I'm not weak" she screamed

"You're weak and helpless"

The demon appeared in fornt of her. He throw his big fat hand at her.She screamed.

She woke up. She looked around her. She was breathing hard and then she noticed something by her she freaked and and yelled and throw a pillow at it.

He cought it "Its me"

"Oh Draco sorry I thought you were a demon"

"Oh um are you okay" he asked "You was screaming"

"Yea I think I am. I'm sorry I woke you up" she said as she yawned

"No its okay what happened in your dream?"

"well" she paused

"Well what" he asked

'I shouldn't tell him about the well are should I. I can't trust him' she thought "Nothing don't worry about it"

"okay, but who was calling you weak"

"I don't know. It was a mans voice. It sounded like someone i knew. He said i was weak and helpless because my powers did not work. It was totally weird" she said She then looked at the clock it was 5.

"Wow morning"She said "I guess i should get up"

"But we only got 3 hours of sleep"

"yea but i want to explore"

"O i see well i'm going to sleep for a few more hours but i am going to meet up with my friends so we can shop for school. You can come to so i can show you how not to hang with"

She glared at him "I can hang with who i want. I don't need you telling me what to do and plus i bet they are better than you"

"psssh yea right in their dreams"

"Just get out my room"

"Your room its my house" he said he qwas next to the door know

"pillow" she said and with a wave of her hand the pillow it him. It hit him and he took it and throw it back at her. She took it and layed down and put it over her head

"I might sleep after all more tryed i am more weaker i am" she said "so get out"

He left and went to the family room. His dad was always up this early

"Sir I think you-know-who is back" Draco said "He is trying to get to Kagome"

"No thats not him thats his brother"

"He has a brother"

"yes"

END

okay soo how is it umm i am not going to be able to update for a week r 2 but when i do update i'll give ya'll2 chapters how does that sound and sry it was short g2g bi bi okay and THANK YOU for the reviews but plz review i'll try to update but i might get a new computer soo i can update all the time i am writing chapter 6 right now soo can u guess whos the dark lords brother is its really easy but anyway i should go bi bi THANK YOU


	5. Chapter 5

HEY sry about the wait but here is chapter 5. Okay i well put up another chapter tomorrow i have to finished typeing it and i am reading the 6th hp book. So far i dk if i am going to put her with Draco because of what i am reading in the book but i really want her to. I'll try my best to. She might be with Harry though. I am only on page 168. I know thats not alot i am going to star read more in a few min.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Chapter 5

"Naraku, his half brother' His dad said

"Half" Asked Draco

"They have the same dad. Their dad did it with a demon for fun" He dad explain "So Naraku is from the demon lady and the Dark Lord is from a witch"

"I see so Naraku is a half breed"

"Yes now if you please I have worked to do" his father said looking back at his desk. It had paper and books on it.

Draco left the room and went to sleep for at least another hour or so. It was 7 now and Draco got up and went to see if Kagome was still sleeping. She was.

'And I thought she wanted to explore' he thought 'o well she can sleep'

He left the room and went to eat and took a shower after. He forgot his clothes in his room so he rapped a towel around him. He headed to his room. It was about 7:30 now. His room was by Kagomes. He heard singing come from the room. The door was opened half way. He glanced inside. She was only in her bra and underwear and was dancing on her bed that was not made yet and the pillows were on the ground. She was using her brush for a microphone and was singing all that I've got but the used. He just stared and listened to her.

When the song ended she waved her hand and a pear of pants and a t shirt appeared. Then she felt someone watching her.

"Who's there" she asked

Draco walked in.

With out turning to see who walked in she said "So you really want my clothes of that bad" She asked

"no" he said ""i was just walk to my room

she turned to face him. "To get some clothes i hope" She said smiling

He went to his room. She then put on some black gothic pants that had chains on them and i shirt that only covered her breast and tied in the back. After she got dressed she started to clean her room. Someone knocked on the door.

"You can come in Draco"

Draco walked in "How you know it was me"

"Powers I can since it"

"Oh okay I see. Well I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me shopping. So you can look around" he said

"Okay" she said "late me finish cleaning"

"No that's okay I'll get a house elf to do it"

"No its okay they need breaks"

"It's their job"

"Dude its work to over work them is bad" She said as she waved her hand and her room was clean "Now show me some stores"

"Ok" He said they walk down stairs and he stopped by the fire place

"Um so why are we by the fire place" she asked

"You never used floo powder"

"No, what you do?"

"Go in the fire place and then say where you want to go then throw the powder on the ground by your feet" Draco explained

"Okay easy enough"

"Really, not scared?"

"No I did something like this a few hundred times" She said " so where we going"

"Diagon Ally"

"Okay so late me see the powder"

She got some powder and stepped in to the fire place with out using the powder she disappeared.

"What the fuck" Draco said "she should not be alone dressed like that"

He got in and used the powder a few seconds later he was at Diagon Ally.

"lates see where would she be" he thought

He started to walk around a few minutes late he saw her talking to Harry.

Kagome just got in the fire place when she appeared in an ally. It had a lot of people and stores.

'Wow wonder where i am she thought' she started walking and looked at the stuff. She then fell. She looked up.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said

"Its okay" said a guy He gave her his hand. She took it.

"I never seen you before" he said

""Well I am new. I am going to be in the 6th year" She said dusting off her butt.

"Oh wow okay so what school did u go to before this" he asked

"Magic wise none"

He looked at her oddly "If you never went to school how can you be in the 6tth year?"

"I don't know they just told me I am going to be in the 6th year" she said

"Oh okay soo what's your name?"

"Kagome there you are" Draco said as he walked up to her

"Draco hey I was talking to umm well I do not know his name but he is nice" Kagome explained

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

She looked at them oddly.

END

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Thank you for ur reveiw and everything. Remember I have no clue who She is going to go with and The hp6 book is going to start showing up in Ch.9 are soo bi bi ttyl ttfn

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ty for the reviews. Umm theres nothing really to say but i am only on page 300 in the book (sigh) i read slow because i want to write some of the story and stuff so yea but thats okay but if u review and u read the book can u tell me if Draco becomes a death eater plz just say yes are no and don't tell me nothing else but u can say u like the story of course soo have fun reading

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Chapter 6

"I am Harry Potter" he said think that she would know who he was he prepared his self for a fan scream but was disappointed.

"Harry okay cool." She smiled "I'm Kagome Higurashi"

"Come on Kagome we got to get you some robes" Draco said putting his hand around her. She took it off.

"See umm I want to explore with out you because I see enough of you at home"

"But who will help you surely not Potter I hope. He hangs with mud bloods for goodness sake" Draco smirked "and the poor Weasleys"

"I thought I told you I'll hang with who ever I want." Kagome said " and plus I have no clue what you are talking about and if you force me to do what you want be warned."

"You can't do anything to me" Draco Said he took both hands and started to walk away

"Draco stop your hurting me" she screamed She then kicked him and he late go she ran toward where Harry was She hide behind him Draco came back.

"Stop hiding behind Potter" He said "So I guess its true your are weak"

"I'm not weak" said as she stepped out behind Harry. She then waved her hand and Draco went flying backwards. When Draco got up he just walked away.

"So umm can I hang out with you" She asked as she looks at Harry

"Sure I was about to meet up with my friends" He answered her

"Okay thanks"

"No problem" He said taking her hand as they started walking to the snake place.

"So do you fancy a butterbeer" Asked Harry

Kagome looked at him oddly "Umm I guess I'll try it whatever it is" She said "But I haven't got money''

"Its okay I'll pay for you"

"Oh thanks" she said smiling at him

"You know you should wear more clothes are some guys might hurt you"

"Nothing can hurt me" She said "My heart got ripped out so there forth nothing is worse than that and nothing can hurt me"

He just looked at her wondering how someone can hurt such a beautiful. "Come on I'll get you some Butterbeer and some other stuff."

'He is so sweet' she thought 'better than Draco'

They sat down, then a waitress came she had short blue hair and blue eyes and she was about 5'1 and she was thin as while "Two butterbeers and one banana spilt Sunday" He said The waitress left after writing it down. "You like banana spilt?"

"Yea" Kagome said amazed by the room

"Good because I got it for the both of us to share" he said looking at her "you're amazed I see"

""Yea you would think I wouldn't be for all the stuff I've seen" she said not thinking that he would want to know what she meant by all that she's seen.

"What you mean all that you've seen? What have you seen?" He ask interested

She then got out of the amazement spell that she was in. (((u know when ur amazed and forget what ur doing))) "uh umm nothing" she said

The blue hair lady came back with two drinks and a big banana spilt. She handed them their drinks and but the spilt into the middle of them and handed them a spoon. Harry then paid her and she left. Kagome tryed the butterbeer. 'yummmm this is great' she thought she was still looking around at the stuff they had floating tables and chairs in some areas and the lights were from candles floating.

"Like it" Harry asked

"Yea it's good" she said then started to eat some banana split with Harry. "So Harry "Are you a whole or half wizard?"

"Whole" he answered "You?"

"Well lets see my mom is human and dad was a wizard."

He looked at her when she said was 'was he dead' he thought Kagome took a few more bits of banana split and had some more butterbeer. She looked at him when she felt someone staring at her.

"Um Harry is something wrong?"

"No not at all just thinking"

"Of what" She said a lil afraid that he might say her

"Nothing really just wondering if you dad was died since you sad was" He said look at his butterbeer

"Oh umm well I don't know. I think he might be, but my mom said he left when I was 1 or something like that but if he is dead then o well" Kagome explained then remember the well in the bank 'if he was dead did he die in there' she thought Then something interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Harry" Said a girl around their age with brown fluffy her reminded Kagome of the thing that Sesshomaru had. She then noticed that the girl had a black eye, but did not say anything.

"Hermione hey" Harry said This Hermione girl sat but Harry Kagome just looked at both of them

'He has a girlfriend' she thought 'I should have known'

"Where's Ron" Asked Harry "He should not be alone. We are not suppose to be with out Hagrid so if his mom or dad finds him or us we will be in trouble."

"Yea I know but he said he'll meet up with us in a few minutes. He wanted to do something" Hermione said

"Okay whatever you say" Harry said "oh this is Kagome she is going to be in the 6th year with us. It her first time in the wizarding world"

"Oh wow Hello. So if it's your first time then why are you in the 6th year?" asked Hermione

"Well I don't know" Kagome said look down at her butterbeer "maybe it's because of what I can do"

"What can you do" asked Hermione

"This" Said Kagome boredly She wave her hand and her spoon went and took some banana split and but it in Kagomes mouth she then eat it. "I can do more"

"O wow" Said Hermione amazed some one was better then her "how can you do this when no one teaches you?"

"Well I don't know"

"You should have seen what she did to Malfoy when he called her weak" Said Harry laughing a lil

"Wow you most been a great witch" Said Hermione

"Really I guess but I never called myself a witch more like a priestess" Said Kagome she looked at them "Anyway I said way to much"

They sat there for a few minutes "So how long you two been going out" Kagome asked

They looked at each other "Us going out no we are just best friends" Said Harry

"O okay"

"So Kagome want us to help up shop for your school stuff" Asked Harry

"Yea that would be great"

End

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

bi bi ttyl i'll put up another chapter some time this week


	7. Chapter 7

Hey i just finished the hp book omg its soooooooooooooooo sad it took alot for me to finish. soo here is the next chapter. if it confuses u i'm so. but i doubt it well. ummm what to say i guess theres nothing really to say. soo go read.

Chapter 7

"Okay I guess that'll be fun" Kagome said

They got up and Harry left a tip for the lady.

"I need robes" Said Kagome "And I need a wand"

"We'll help you" Said Harry They walked to the robe shop and walked in.

"Mother I'm not a child" They heard Draco say

"Your mother is right" Madam Malkin "your not suppose to be by your self"

Draco then notice how walked in. He narrowed his eyes when he saw them.

"If you're wondering what smells it's that mudblood" he laughed "And Kagome"

Kagome got pissed at this and walked over to him. "For your information Malfoy it you who smells" She said smiled at them and a needle started floating Harry and them laughed.

Madam Malkin took the needle and said "No fighting in my shop" Kagome went back to Harry.

"Like ya'll dare do magic out of school" Malfoy said he then noticed the black eye Hermione had and laughed at it. Kagome know what he was laughing at because she sees his eyes go to look at Hermione.

"Thinks that funny" Said Kagome

"Yes" Malfoy said

She smiled again and a needle holed went flying into Dracos face and hit his eye.

"Mother She hit me" Draco told

"O grow up Malfoy and how you know she did it" Harry stated

"Now Kagome I'll have a talk with you when we get home" Mrs.Malfoy said

"I'm going to hang out here I'll meet up with ya'll later" Kagome said

Draco and Mrs.Malfoy walked out of the Robe shop.

Kagome just remembers something "I don't have money"

They looked at her "So we did all this for nothing" Hermione said

"Well umm hee………."Kagome just looked at the ground

"I'll pay for them but we are going to go to the bank after you get your robes" Harry said a lil aggravated that Kagome did not tell them this earlier.

"Oh thank you Harry" Kagome said hugging him. Madam Malkin measured Kagome and handed her a robe. Kagome then put it on.

"Can I please have 3 more" Kagome asked

The lady then gave her 3 more robes "That'll be 4 Galleons" Harry handed her 4 galleons. They then left and started off to the bank. Hermione left to find Ron. They got to Gringotts and walked in. They had goblins all over the place.

"You need a key to get the money" Harry said

"But I have no key are anything I don't even know if my father as money" Kagome said

"Well let's try" Said Harry

They walked up to the head Goblin.

"Key" he asked

"Um we don't have a key" Said Kagome softly

The goblin then looked up from what he was doing and stared at Kagome for a few minutes. "Name" he said

"Kagome Higurashi"

"O yes Higurashi" he said "Do you have The Shikon Jewel?"

Kagome looked at him "Why do you want it?"

"It's the key" the goblin said as her walked by Kagome

"O okay yes I have the jewel."

Harry looked at her. He was wondering why she had the Shikon Jewel. He thought it was only a myth. She saw him staring at her and knew what he was thinking.

"Later" she said as they followed. Harry knew she was hiding something and he wanted to know what, but he did not ask anything thinking he might end up like Malfoy throwing backwards and making a seen. They got on a train thing and started of down. They were going very fast. They were in going really far down. They had lava beneath they train. Kagome felt a lil sick at they speed they were going and laid her head on Harry's shoulder. A few minutes later it stopped and the goblin got out. They other two followed.

"Put the jewel here" the Goblin said pointing at a little hole in a big golden door with strange writing on it. Kagome did as she was told and when she put the jewel in to the hole the door opened. Kagome was amazed at what she saw.

End

i hope u like it the next chapter well be up in a day r soo soo ttyl oo and if u play on my thing is and if u don't play on there its really kool soo go chick it out bi bi

Peace Out

Review


	8. Chapter 8

Hey THANK YOU for the reviews sry it took so long but i am having writers block but don't worry i'll put the next chapter up some time thing week. I am not going to go by the book much but some of it is going to be by the book because after i read the book it messed me up on what i wanted to do soo yea but don't worry anyway go and read the chapter and remember to REVIEW

Chapter 8

It looked just like Harry's, but the walls where gold and there was a well in the middle of it.

"Weird, wonder why there is a well in here." Harry said

Kagome had an idea of what the well was used for but did not tell Harry. Instead she lied.

"I don't know but I am more astonished at the money." She half told the truth "Wonder what my dad did to get the money?"

"Well we should get the money so the others don't get worried" Said Harry who know that they should not be alone.

"Others" Kagome asked

"Yeah Hermione, Ron and his family" Said Harry "We should not be with out an adult."

"Why"

"I'll explain later when you tell me why you have the Shikon jewel."

Kagome just sighed and got 20 of every thing. She then walked by the well. 'Wonder if he time traveled' she whispered to her self Harry heard this but did not ask anything.

"Harry"

"Yes"

"Here" Said Kagome handing him 4 gold galleons Harry looked at her oddly

"No you keep it. I don't need it I have a lot of money"

"No take it." She said forcing the 4 galleons in his hands. Harry took it because he knew she would not stop bugging him. They then got back into the train. Kagome felt sick again as she saw a blurs go past. They then got of and left.

"Where to next?" Kagome ask

"Two get you a wand" Harry said. Forgetting the wand shop was closed He took her and she smiled and kept walking. A few minutes later as they were walking someone jumped on Harry. Kagome freaked and froze every one and thing. She then looked to see who it was. It was a boy around Harry's age who had red hair and a little teller then Harry. Then she saw Hermione laughing. Then she looked at Harry who looked normal like he knew who it was. She guessed it was Ron. She sighed and unfroze every one.

"Dude" Harry yelled and turned around. Hermione just looked at them.

"Hey" said Ron "What you doing?"

"Nothing" Harry said

Kagome just stared at him. "So am nothing" she said

"No you not nothing" Said Harry "This is Kagome. She is new"

Ron looked at her up and down. 'Wow' he thought Kagome just looked at him oddly

"We are going to get a wand next wanna come" asked Harry

"But Harry the wand shop is closed remember" said Ron

"O yea umm then I don't know how you'll get a wand" Said Harry

"Dumbledore might know some where else to get a wand" Said Hermione "Wait in till we get to school"

"Okay" Said Kagome as she sighed and started to walk again 'they seem so happy. Why can't I be that happy' she thought 'I'm so tired of remembering.'

"I want to forget" she said out loud everyone on the street stooped and looked at. She then noticed that she said it out loud "O I'm sorry" she said and started to walk again

"Kagome wait up" Harry said running after her and the others did the same. When Harry got near enough he grabbed her arm.

"Its okay if you don't want to tell me" he said and she smiled

"So where to next" she asked

Harry was about to say something when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

END

Okay sooo how was it. i hope u liked it whos behind Harry? Are they going to get trouble? you are just going to have to wait and see soo read on and Review


	9. Chapter 9

Hey THANK YOU for the reviews. sry it took so long to put it up i've had stuff to do. school starts in 2 weeks soo it'll take longer to put up but don't worry i'll still post

NBC announced today that the M.A.H.R. (Mothers Against Hard Rock) Foundation is trying to outlaw The Used and My Chemical Romance from 45 states across America. They are petitioning for it as we speak and if they get more signatures then those against it, then the bands (as well as many others including From First To Last, Atreyu, Avenged Sevenfold, and Darkest Hour.) will be banned from most of the United States.

WE'VE GOTTA PUT A STOP TO THIS!

Please visit this website http/ and put a stop to this...so take about..3 minutes out of your day and sign it!

Oksy soo u can go sigh that if you want, and you can start reading i hope u like it.

Chapter 9

"Harry there you are" said a giant guy "You scared me. You know your not suppose to be with out an adult. Just be glade I did not tell they that I lost you."

"Hagrid its not like they will attack here" Said Harry

"Yea really" said Ron

Kagome was staring at the guy. Harry then remembered her. He looked over at her, she did not seem scared. 'odd' he thought

"Well who is this?" asked Hagrid

"This is Kagome Higurashi" Harry said

"Never seen you before" Hagrid said

"This is my first time here" she sighed "Before I got the letter I did not know they had wizarding school"

"ohh" Hagrid said

"Lets go to Fred and George' shop the Weasleys Wizard Wheezers" Said Ron

"Yea" said Harry

"Okay but I need to find Draco and his mother" said Kagome looking around for the blonde hottie she shake her head at the thought of saying Draco was hot.

"Why you looking for him" asked Hermione

"I stay with him" she said

"Why?"They all asked

"My dad and his were friends. So my mum called them to take me" She said with one breath

"Why would your dad know him?" asked Harry

"I don't know" She said "Old friends. My mom said that Mr.Malfoy hated her because she was muggle" Kagome just looked at them and around again. "Should we go"

"Yea" Harry said

They started to walk to WWW. Kagome just noticed the wanted posters they had up all over and how they moved. They walked up to a shop with a si8gh that says

'WHY ARE YOU WORRING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO? YOU SHOULD BE WORRED ABOUT U-NO-POO They constipation sensation that's gripping the nation.'

Kagome just stared at it

"Um confused"

"o yea you don't know anything about this world" Said Ron

"Ya'll can stop saying that." She said "can you explain?"

"It's a long story so I'll just tell you that who-know-who is a very evil guy" Said Harry "and he is killing people and all kinds of stuff"

"O okay"

They walked in and Kagome was amazed. There were so many people.

"Harry" said a red head boy around 18

"Fred" They said

"It's good to see you all" Fred said

"Same"

"Mum and dad are here with Ginny" he said pointing at them " You can pick anything you like"

"O wow okay thanks" they said

Kagome looked at them knowing they forgot about her she turned to leave. She saw tables outside of a Tea Shop. She went and got her some hot green tea and went out to sit outside. She got her ipod out and started to listen to it. 'this is perfected' she thought 'no yelling are anything' A few minutes later she noticed Draco ran by. She got up and started after him.

"Draco hey" She yelled

He stopped and turned around to face her. She had robes and some bags were floating behind her. (((She got all her school stuff I just didn't feel like typing that)))

"So Potter left you" he asked laughing alil

"Oh no I left I wanted to find you" She said back "and know I don't like you more"

He smirked at this and said "Come I have to do something" He started to walk fast and Kagome followed.

"Where's your mum" She asked

"I ran off"

"oh"

"Stay her" he said when he stopped at an old looking shop. Kagome felt evil in this shop and wondered what he was doing at this shop.

He went in and a few moments later Kagome sinced Harry, Ron and Hermione, but did not see them.

"Hey you three" she said

Hermione appeared "Shh we are spying on Draco" she got back under the coat.

"Why"

"Because he is evil" Ron said

"How you know we where here" asked Hermione

"Just because" she said " You do know I can tell Draco since I stay with him"

Draco then walked out. He smiled at Kagome and put his arm around her and they walked off

"What was you getting" She asked

"Nothing don't worry about" she said "lets go find my mum"

"Okay" Kagome said and then they meet up with Mrs. Malfoy and went back to there house.

When they got home

"Kagome I need to talk to you about what you did today" Mrs. Malfoy said

"O umm okay" Kagome said Draco went up to his room

"You shouldn't be using your powers" She said "You know they can find you if you use them all the time"

"They who" asked Kagome confused

"The death eaters"

"…"

"They are evil people who want you" She said trying not to sound like she was lieing since she was a death eater and

"why"

"Don't worry about and plus you should not be doing that to anyone. Draco did not dio anything"

Kagome sighed " whatever" and she poofed to her room.

That night She was hanging out with Draco because she was bored

"We start school tomorrow" she said

"Yea and we get to see what house you go in"

Kagome sighed "I'm going to bed" and she walked off.

END

soo how was it tell me umm REVIEW bi bi


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews. and sry about the wait.. I am going to start updateing once a week. since school startes in a few days and i won't have time to type but i'll write at school.

MCR AND THE USED are not saved just yet they need 5000 ppl to sign and they only have 3000 and something soo plz go and sign.

petitionspot. com / petition / weneedaremusic just take the spaces out and u'll have the site and add www.

Chapter 10

Kagome woke up the next morning by someone knocking on her door.

"What" Kagome said putting a pillow over her head.

"Time to go to school" She heard Draco say be hind the door.

Kagome got out of bed and went to the door. She saw Draco in an uniform that had a picture of a snake on the left.

She yawn "so when do we leave"

"3 hours" he said and then she looked at the clock it was only 7 in the morning

"Damn it's to early" she said

"Yea well get your uniform on so we can go" he said "and when of the professors is going to bring us to the train station."

"Okay" she said shutting the door in Dracos face. She put on her uniform. Then put on some eyeliner and lip gloss and put her hair in a low ponytail and packed all her stuff in a trunk. A little while later someone knocked on the door.

"Kagome" Draco said

Kagome opened the door "yea"

"Time to go" He said and he helped her with her stuff.

They got down stairs and Kagome saw a man with black robes and he had black grassy hair.

"Dude you should wash your hair" Kagome said the guy glared at her.

"Um Kagome this is Professor Snape" Draco said

"O umm sorry" Kagome said looking away

Snape just glared at her and said "Come we have to go to the train station" He waved his wand and the trunks started to float so they did not have to holed them. Draco and Snape got on a broom.

"Um what are you doing." asked Kagome looking a little confused

"We are going to fly there." Draco said "We can fly on brooms you know." Kagome stared for a few minutes.

"But I don't have one" she said

Snape just looked away and Draco just started for a moment.

"Ride with me." he said

"Can I drive it?" she asked

"You can't you have a skirt on and plus you don't even know how to drive it" Draco said

"Please can I try?" she asked

Draco looked at Snape "let her try" He said

Draco handed her his broom. She took it and got on it ladies style (((u know how rich girls ride horses)))

"See you not flying you are only sitting on it" Draco said

"Look again" Kagome said and Draco saw that Kagome was now about 5 feet in the air.

"Luck try now fly around"

"ENOUGH" Professor Snape snapped "Let Draco drive it. We are running late"

"Fine" Kagome said with an angry sigh. She handed Draco his broom and he got on. She got on after him and held on to his sides and they slow of to the train station.

When they got to the train station Draco got his stuff and walked off. Kagome saw a lot of people in robes and the women had witch hats on. Then she noticed Professor Snape staring at her. 'What's his problem?' thought Kagome

"Meet me when we get to school" He said

"Um okay" she said and he walked off

She got on the train. There were a lot of kids running around and chatting. She sighed and went to find an empty room. 10 minutes later she found she found an empty room and put her bags away. Then got a book out that she got when they went shopping _Ever thing you need to know about living in the wizarding world_ by Jaloom F. Land

"A lil while later the train started to move and some one opened the door. She looked to see who it was.

END

Sry its short. umm.. i am running out of ideas. but i'll still write i have some ideas fo later chapters so yea anway PLZ REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW and SAVE THE BANDS ALL YOUR FRIENDS! bi bi ttyl ttfn

petitionspot. com / petition / weneedaremusic just take the spaces out and u'll have the site and add www.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey okay soo it might take two weeks to put up another chap. because school is gay. i have crap to do and test to study for and hw all on the first week. (sigh) 10th grade sucks ass but anyway umm does anyone want to help me with some french crap i need to know what some words are... u don't have to though.

umm anyway MCR AND THE USED are not saved yet they only have 3800 something that signed sooo plz help them. tell everyone u know even post in ur one story anyway you can go read now...

Chapter 11

It was a boy around her age. He had long dark hair and lovely brown eyes. He was tall and had on the same uniform as Draco but with out the snake but with a lion.

"Um can I sit with you" He asked

"Yes" Kagome said

He sat across from her after he put his bags up.

"I'm Chris Dark" He said "I don't think I know you."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi" She said "I'm new"

He stared at her for a few moments.

"This is my first time in the wizarding world"

"So that's why you are reading that book" Chris said pointing at the book in her hands

"Yea well I know some magic. I just don't know how they live." She explained

"It's very easy only a mud-blood would not know how it worked"

Kagome glared at him "You calling me a mud-blood?" she said knowing what it meant because Draco explained it.

"No not at all" he said "so what do you know"

Kagome looked at him and back at her book

"You don't know anything right" he said laughing

Kagome did not look up. A few seconds later His stuff fell. He laughed.

"You expect me to believe you did that come on Kagome I know your more powerful than that" Chris said

Kagome glared at him "How do you know how powerful I am?"

"Because you look more powerful than that" He said looking away as he did. Kagome knew he was lying.

She then glared at him and her eye glowed red and him and his stuff was flouting in the air.

When Kagome heard a tap come from the door she put Chris down.

"Come in" she said

A young girl came in. She looked like she was a 1st year student.

"Um are you Kagome Higurashi and Chris Dark?" she asked

"Yes it is" Kagome said nicely.

They girl handed them a letter and left. Kagome looked at Chris thinking he'll know what it was but he looked clueless as she was. She then opened the letter.

_Kagome Higurashi _

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bit of lunch in the compartment C._

_Sincerely_

_Professor H.E.F_ Slunghorn

She look at Chris and took his letter and read it. It said the same thing.

"It's the same thing. Why would he want to talk to us?" Kagome asked giving Chris his letter back

Chris did not say anything. He just looked out the window. Kagome just started reading again. She noticed Chris stare at her a few times.

"So why won't you tell me anything?" she asked

"I don't know anything about that teacher" He said "Why would he want us? Its not like we are powerful or history you know"

Kagome laughed a little. "Yea really"

A few minutes later.

"We should go" Kagome said as she put her book up and got up. Chris did the same and together the walked to compartment C to meet the teacher.

End

dun dun dun WHO IS CHRIS DARK? anyway sry its short and THANK U FOR THE REVIEWS

woo anyway ttyl review REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Hey sry about the wait its something called Harricane Katina.. but anyway i wrote alot but this chap. is short sty i'll try to update again soon but Harricane Rita is going to hit tomorrow so i dk soo ttyl ttfn and ty for the reviews

Chapter 12

When they to the compartment room they saw a fat guy with other kids. A girl and 4 other guys. Kagome noticed one of them was Harry So she went top sit by him Chris followed her. She sat next to Harry and Chris sat on the other side of Kagome.

"Why does he want us here?" she asked Harry

"Because he like Famous people and there families." Harry explained

"o shoot" Kagome thought

"I am Professor Slughorn. I'll be one of your new teachers." The fat guy said "I have brought you all here because you have done something great our you are related to someone great."

Harry notice Kagome tense at that like she did something. He took a note to ask her about it later.

"Anyway does every one know everyone?" He asked …………….. "I guess not."

"These is Blaise Zabini and this is Cormac Mclaggen and this is Marcus Belby and this young lady is Ginny Weasley " He said pointing to each of them "O yes and this is Kagome Higurashi and Chris Black."

Kagome wondered why he didn't say Harry's name are the boy next to him.

"I was just talking about Marcus Uncle" Professor Slughorn said "And Cormac Uncle"

Kagome just looked at them and sighed boredly. He was talking about Harry now and she felt sorry for him for losing his mom and dad. She knew about The dark lord because Draco told her about him. He seems evil like Naraku.

"And Chris Black" He said "You have power. I heard you went up against a great demon"

Chris laughed a little. "He wasn't that great" Chris said as he looked at Kagome but she wasn't looking at him she was looking at Harry and looking confused. He frowned.

"And know Kagome" He started Kagome froze. "The wonderful powerful Kagome" everyone looked at her.

"Um Professor can we not talk about it" she asked

"Why not They should know who they are going to school with. They should know they are going to school with history."

"Yea will "I'm not in the books am I. I am not the one who killed Naraku. I'm weak and helpless"

Chris looked at her she seemed hurt. Harry looked at her too.

"But you're the one who has the jewel"

Kagome looked down and sighed.

"Its getting late." He said "I'll see ya'll when we get to school."

END

hope u like plz review and once again thank u


	13. Chapter 13

Heya okay this one is short too but i am going to put chap.14 up after this one because that would be good right. okay i know ya'll want to know who Chris is but don't worry u'll see later one in chapter 30 r so... and to tell u all yes Inuyasha does come back but i am not tell who she'll go with but she does get asked out in chapter 24 but by who? okay u can read now have fun

Chapter 13

They said there good-byes and left. Kagome told Chris she'll meet him later. She was going to go with Harry

"We are going to go follow him" Said Harry pointing to the boy in front of them.

"Why?" she asked

"Because he is friends with Malfoy and I want to know something about Malfoy" He said

Kagome just stared at Harry "Stalker"

"I am not"

"Whatever anyway I'm guess you hate him and he hates you because he told me how much he hates you." She said "Really its always That Potter is so messed up and stuff like that and I'm all like who is Potter"

"Yes we do hate each other." Harry said "How can you stand living with him?"

She sighed "Its not that bad most of the time sometimes he is sweet and others he is like I'm better then you but I've been around people like that so much its normal to me"

Harry looked at her "Who's worse then Malfoy?"

Kagome sighed once more knowing that he'll find out sooner or later.

"Inuyasha"

Before Harry could ask who Inuyasha was the boy went into the room. Harry had is cloak on and Kagome was under it with him. They went in too. Kagome saw Draco with his head on some girls lap and she got a little mad. There were 2 boys on the other side she knew who they were because they were at Dracos house a lot. Then She saw Harry trying to up on a holder thing so she just orbed(poofing) her self by him. And then Harry made a sound and she saw Draco look up 'o crap' she thought and she looked at Harry.

"Sorry" he mouthed and then they listened to Draco talk to the others. Kagome didn't get what they were talking about. She kept glancing at Harry to see if he got it. It looked like he did because he looked mad. The train stopped a little later. They all left but Draco didn't so Harry and Kagome didn't get to leave yet.

Draco looked up at where they were and pointed his wand and mumbled something. Kagome freaked and grabbed Harry's arm then the cloak fall off.

"I knew Potter was here but I didn't know you where here Higurashi" Draco said when the cloak fall.

END

REVIEW PLZ and thank u for them


	14. Chapter 14

WHO IS KAGOMES DAD? you'll find out now

ITS james potter

JUST JOKING

okay u can read now

Chapter 14

He pointed his wand at Harry and then she noticed Harry couldn't move. Draco grabbed Kagomes hand and pulled her towards him.

"Wait outside for me." Draco said She did as she was told and a few minutes later Draco came out.

"So Kagome I heard you went to that get together." He said

"yea so"

"You know you aren't telling me something and I'm going to find out you know that right."

"Yea I know so I'll tell you some of it."

He smiled "okay"

"Kagome" she heard professor Snape yell

"O yea I have to go talk to Snape I'll talk to later" she said

"No wait I'll go with you" Draco said

Pro. Snape walked up "No Draco go with the others" he said

"But…"

"I said no. You will find out everything soon enough" he said putting his arm around Kagome and leading her to a carriage. Kagome stopped when she saw an animal that looked like a house but inside out looking.

"So I'm right you can see them" he said

She looked at him. "What is it?"

"Only the ones who seen death can see it" he explained

"Well I've seen more death then anyone" she said

"I know you have but not more then anyone there is a few that have seen it way more then you like the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters"

They were on the carriage now.

"Um Sir, Does that make me a Death Eater?" she asked

He glanced at her and then took out a box and handed it to her. She looked at it and then opened it. She gasped. It was a golden wand with a symbol on it (the Charmed sign) in white diamonds.

"Your not a death eater you are The Dark Princess" He said

"But I'm not evil."

"O yes very much so its just your mother is good so she won't let the evil over take you. You know all that magic you can do its because of your father. And how Naraku would never kill you that's because he is your uncle so that makes The Dark lord your father because Naraku and him are brothers" he explained

She sat there for a few minutes to let it all soak in. It all made sense. Then she thought of something.

"But that would make Harry hate me. I don't want that" she said sadly

"You don't have to tell him" he said "But you will have to later and why do you like Potter?"

"Because he is sweet and nice and good hearted"

"You are just like your mother always the goody good"

"But my mother said she never went to this school"

"O is that so"

"yes"

"Well your mother lied." he said

END

woo okay soo how is it plz review


	15. Chapter 15

haha i am so laughing at my self but yea i was going to give ya'll chapter 16 in stade then i saw i typed the wrong thing but anyway here is 15 and 16 is going up since i typed that too

Chapter 15

She looked confused

"Your mother went to this school. She was pure good"

"Then what did the Dark Lord see in her?" Kagome asked

"Oh your mother was so pretty and he like how your mother knew everything. So he asked her out and she said yes. Most of the school didn't like it because they were opposites. But you know opposites do like each other"

"Yea I know" she said thinking of Inuyasha and how a demon and human got together

"Of course you do knowing a half demon and all"

"How you know?"

"Because Naraku is your uncle."

She gasp "no freakin way" she yelled a few others in different carriages looked at her. Snape told them to mind there own business

"Yes way that's the only way we knew if you were okay"

"So you're a Death Eater?"

He showed her the dark mark.

"This is the Dark Mark it is the mark of a death eater all of them have it" he explained

"so I should have one too" she asked

"Yes but you have to right in till your 17" he said "One the night of your b-day you'll get it"

"So on Oct.31 at 12am I'll be marked?"

"Yes"

Then the carriage stopped "Be careful and only tell the ones you trust what we talked about." he said

"But I don't trust anyone"

He smiled "just like your dad" and he walked off. She just followed the others after a few minutes she saw a blonde headed boy but he was by that girl again they were really close. She hurried to get to him and got in the middle the girl got pissed and took out her wand. Kagome who had her hand on her new wand pulled it out.

"Don't you dare" Kagome said

The girl put her wand up and so did Kagome Draco looked at Kagome when he saw her wand

"So" Kagome said

"So where did you get the wand" Draco asked

Kagome smiled "My daddy"

END

REVIEW PLZ


	16. Chapter 16

okay well i guess i am going to give the next chapter now because i just got done typing i thought it would be next week because of my depression and crap. i don't not get guys at all i really don't they confuse the hell out of me i have been there for him and he picks some fucken skinny slut that is only going to use him and he knew her for a week i am so pissed...sry about that i just had to get it out of my system but anyway here is the next chapter

REVIEW plz and thank u

Chapter 16

"I thought you said you didn't know who he was." Draco said

"Well I found out."

"Who is he?" Draco asked

Kagome looked at the girl and back at Draco

"I'm not telling all I'll say is that Snape told me so go ask him."

Draco looked at her for a second are two. Then it seemed that he found out on his own.

"Will this is Pansy" he said pointing to the girl "Pansy this is Kagome" For a second Kagome thought he might say the Dark Princess, but was glad to here him say her name. The two girls smiled at each other but nothing else. They where now in the great hall. Everyone was sitting down. Kagome sat by Draco and Pansy was on the other side. Kagome noticed Draco holding his arm.

"What's wrong " She asked

"Nothing" he snapped

"You don't have to be so mean about it." She said as she looked around the room. She then saw Chris at another table so she got up and walked to him. He was talking to some guy that looked like Miroku, but knew it wasn't.

"Hey" Kagome said

The to boys looked up.

"He Kagome" Chris said moving over so she could sit with them and she sat down.

"What's up" she asked

"nothing" he said "so where did you go"

"I was with Draco."

"Good Evening students" Said an old man "I am professor Dumbledore for our 1st years" he paused "I am glade to see all of you again and to know that ya'll are okay."

Then he said the normal stuff.

"Now for the sorting" He said "But first we have a new 6th year who needs to be sorted. Will Kagome Higurashi come up here."

Kagome looked at Chris then stood up and walked to where he was the another professor she took the big hat from the stool and told Kagome to sit down. She did as she was told then the professor put the hat on Kagome head.

"lets see" she heard a voice in her head say "A heart of Gryffindor and Blood of Slythern. This is going to be hard" The Kept repeating heart of Gryffindor Blood of Slythern about ten times. Then said something new. "I don't want your dad to be mad because that would be very bad."

"LET IT BE SLYTHERN" she heard it yell out. Then the professor took the hat

"Go sit in the Slythern table" the teacher said pointing to where Draco. Kagome went and sat by him

"What took so long?" he asked

"I don't know. It kept saying Heart of Gryffindor blood of Slythern over and over and before it picked the house it said it didn't want to get my dad mad" she explained

"O okay" Draco said "You know I think I know who your dad is."

END

sry it is short again but hey its a chapter so be happy thank you and review plz


	17. Chapter 17

Hey okay sry they are so short but yea umm the next one will be in two r so weeks hopefuly just school is hard and theres to many problems soo yea but i haven't forgot about ya'll anyway okay don't tell me what i'm doing worng in the story because its the story that counts and not how i write it i know i do the stuff worng so there anyway u can read know

Chapter 17

Kagome laughed "I would never tell you because why should I trust you" Kagome was looking at him and when she said that she saw that he was hurt.

The great Halls big doors opened and Harry walked in Kagome saw that he looked worse off since she last saw him. Kagome hurried and ran by him the next second.

" o my gosh Harry what happened" She asked as he sat by Ron and Hermione

"Tell you later" he said

"But Harry I can get back at who ever did this to you" She said

"Don't worry about it" he said smiling "So what house did you get in?"

"Slythern" she said

Harry glared at her and then at where Draco was.

"Don't worry I'm not like him" she said smiling

"Okay" Harry said "You should go back to your table."

"If you say so" She said going sit down by Draco. He was talking to his friends. He didn't notice her sit down.

"It was fun to break Potters nose" he said "And to take his little girlfriend" the whole table laughed and Kagome got mad

"You did that" she yelled The whole room went silent . They all looked at her.

"Miss Higurashi can you please sit down and watch the sort" said Pro. D

"Yes sir" she said as she sat down and didn't look at Draco for the rest of the hour.

They where now going to their rooms. She stayed in the back away from Draco and the others. She was thinking of a plot to get Draco but for some reason she knew Harry was going to get him back. She sighed when she noticed every one was gone and she was standing in front of a picture.

"Password" the picture asked

She looked confused "Like I should know."

"If you're a true Slythern you should know"

Kagome laughed "Duh I am a Slythern because my daddy was"

"That doesn't mean anything tell me the password or you don't get in."

Kagome was getting pissed because she couldn't get in. "Fine I'll get in the hard way" she said as she rose her hands and blow the picture up. "Idiot" and she entered

The few people in there just looked at her.

"Um where is my room" she asked. One of the boys pointed up a thing of stairs . She walked up and looked at the doors. They had names on them so she looked for her name. Then she saw her name with 3 others and she noticed one of them say Pansy

"O god no not Dracos little play toy"

END

so how u like reveiw plz and thank u sry if i sounded mean up top but just to much crap anyway i should go


	18. Chapter 18

omg this is like the shortest chapter ever sry about that b ut u know how it is with school i know we had a few days off but i had to take care of my lil sister because my moms dad is in the hospital and she had to see go to AL. snd see him thats like 5 hours away so i was home with my dad who is no help and my 4 year sister but don't worry when summer comes there is going to be more and longer chapter (sigh) only 5 Months, 3 Weeks, 6 Days left. till then

I saw the movie it was great so great u know i read some where that the flying care got stolen umm anyway u should read the few words that i call a chapter

Chapter 18

She sighed as she opened the door. There where 3 girls sitting in the dark with a candle in front of each and they were talking and laughing.

"Um what one is my bad?" Kagome asked

They stopped talking and looked at her. They pointed to a bed with green silk blankets on it and her stuff next to it.

"ya'll don't talk much do you" Kagome said

"We talk but not to people who talk to Potter and his friends" Pansy said

"Whatever" Kagome said as she started to put her stuff away then she put on her night clothes. They were a pear of black shorts and a black tank top with a broken heart on it. She then got a book and her Ipod and then walked out. She walked to the common room and sat in a chair. She started to listen to her music and reading her book "The Witching Hour" since she finished her other book. There where no other people in there. An hour or so later she sensed some one in the room. She looked up it was Draco. Kagome stood up.

"What do you want?" she said

"Nothing, I didn't know anyone else was up." He said

"Well you are wrong."

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is you hurting Harry."

"So you shouldn't have a problem with it you should hate him because he is Gryffindor."

"Whatever"

"So I hear you're the one who blow up the picture" Draco said

"Well he wouldn't let me in and I didn't know the password"

"Well I could have told you"

"Then what is it?" she asked

"Riddle"

"oh" she said "Will I'm going" and she went to bed.

END

yea yea i know short but like i said so much crap but Thank you for the reviews and keep putting them up thank you


	19. Chapter 19

here is ch. 19 and yea its short but chapter 20 is longer really its like 7 note book pages and 16 is only 4 and yes i do write big

Chapter 19

She was in the dark room staring at the well. She walked up to it.

"Don't go in" said a mans voice "You won't find what your looking for"

"What I'm I looking for" She asked

No answer Then the wall started to ooze gow(sp)

"Answer me" Kagome screamed at the well as she looked at the well witch had gow too. It had a word on it. Kagome was about to read it when…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kagome hit the alarm clock. She looked around and no one was in the room then she looked at the time it was 9am.

"Dang girls messed with my clock" She said as she got up and put on her uniform and then her robes. She noticed they had the snack on them like Dracos did then walked out. She went to the great hall. When she got there every one was eating and talking. She sighed Kagome wasn't hungry and then looked around the room owls were flying around the room. She walked over to Harry because she didn't want to talk to Draco.

"Hey" She said

Harry looked up and smiled "Hey" he said as he made room for her to sit. "Your late"

"Yea well the girls in my room don't like me I guess its because they said I talk to you" Kagome said

"Well that's pure Slytherns for you" Ron said with a mouth fill of muffins

"So all of them are like that?" Kagome asked

"Yup and Draco is the leader" Harry added

She laughed "Him well I thought it was the Dark Lord they followed"

Ally 3 of them gasped "Only Death Eaters call him that" Harry told her

"O well I didn't know because that's what Draco says and I lived at his house for a week"

"O I see no his real name is Lord Voldemort: Harry said

"You-Know-Who" Hermione added looking from the paper

"Wait what?"

"Only I call him Lord Voldemort and others who aren't afraid, but most people call him You-Know-who or He-Who-Most-Not-Be-Named." Harry explained

Then an owl landed by Kagome.

END

thank you for the reveiws and remember more reveiws quicker the chap. gets up


	20. Chapter 20

here is chapter 20 hope u like next chapter will be up in a week

Chapter 20

She opened the letter. It was in funny writing but she could read it.

Dear: Princess

I am glad to hear you got in to Slythern and not your mothers house. That's a great house, better then any other. I hope you like the wand I got you it was made just for you. It has unicorn hair and blood of innocence that's a good mix for a powerful witch.

Dad

Kagome just stared at it.

"Well who was it from" they all asked

"My dad" she said putting it down so they can all read it

"WTF you can read this?" asked Ron

"Yes, Why?"

"Because its in some funny writing" Hermione said

"I can read it" Harry said

"So its….." Hermione started to say

"Pothertoung(sp)" Harry finished for her

"I'm confused" Kagome said

"Can you talk to snacks" asked Harry

"I don't know do demons count?"

"Demons" they all said as they stared at her

"well see before I came here I killed demons and other bad things"

"Why?" Hermione asked

"Because I broke the jewel of four souls and so I had to gather them before they used them but then this half demon Nuraku had most of them but I don't know what happened after that because I stool them from him. Its funny what magic can do." she explained

"So you're the priestess." Hermione said

"yes" Kagome said "But that book you read only tells half the story, but I haven't read it and I don't want to"

"So anyway back to the real thing" Harry said " Do you talk to snacks and no demons do not count"

Kagome thought for a few minutes "Yes" she said "so is that a bad thing?"

"yes and no" Harry said

"See Harry can too but only because you-know-who tried to kill him but gave him some of his power and almost died doing so. So you-know-who went into hiding and now he is trying to kill Harry again" Hermione explained

"O I see so it's a bad thing" Kagome said looking down "because Lord Voldemort can speak it"

"Yea I guess it is" Harry said "When the note says Slythern the best I'm taking it your dad was in Slythern then what was your mothers house"

"yes my father was in Slythern and my mother was in Gryffindor"

"O wow the to houses that hate each other had and 2 that mated" Ron said

"Your head of house is coming around to give ya'll your classes" Dumbledore said

When Professor McGonagall got to Harry and them she stopped for a moment.

"Miss Higurashi aren't you in Slythern?"

"yes , but I was just talking to my friends"

"go back to your house."

Kagome got up and went to sit by Draco which she did not want to do but she knew no one else.

Professor Snape just got to them when Kagome sat down. "tsk tsk you should stay with your own house Miss Higurashi"

"Yes sir" Kagome said looking down

"Since you are new and I didn't know what your classes should be I put you in Dracos classes, but if you have a problem with any class just tell me and I'll change it to whatever you want" Snape explained

:But I didn't buy any books" Kagome told him

Draco laughed "you did to all you do is read"

"so what but I didn't buy any school books"

"I have them I sent them up to your room a few minutes ago and next time you go in don't blow the pitcure up" Snape said as he walked to the other kids

Draco just looked at her "so we have every class together"

"Yup and what fun that should be" she said standing and she walked out the great hall.

"very fun" Draco said with an evil smile when she walked out.

END

THANK YOU fot the reviews and keep them coming


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for the reviews you know 5 Months, 2 Weeks left. tell summer woo well for me I'm glade they didn't take our summer away because of the hurricane but anyway this on is short sry about that anyway here

Chapter 21

Kagomes first class was DADA. It didn't start in till 10:30 am and It was only 10:00am. So she thought she would write to her mother. She was in the commons but no one was there most people were in class or in the great hall talking and waiting for there classes to start. They had a few walk in and out though, but none stayed.

She sat in a big fluffy chair that was green she had a table by it so she took some paper and pen and wrote:

Dear. Mother

How much you have lied. I know who my dad is and what I truly am. Why haven't you told me. Anyway I'm in his house, Slythern and not yours. You know who told me all this Professor Snape. I bet you know him. He knows you but then again he would have to know who daddy married since he follows him. Yes I know about the Death Eaters, so I know but what I don't get is why did you marry him if he was not pure. Since grandfather would disagree with him because he disagreed about Inuyasha but he was right. Well I made some new friends they aren't in my house. How I wish I was in Gryffindor. Harry Potter he is one of them. He is so sweet and…….other things. You know daddy hurt him and I don't like that.

"O Harry his so sweet and other things." Kagome heard Draco mock Kagome turned red she didn't hear Draco walk in.

"How dare you read over my should" she said "How much did you read?"

"Inuyasha" Draco said "Who is Inuyasha?"

Kagome gasped when he said Inuyashas name.

"Well Inuyasha was a half breed who I stupidly fell for and he hurt me and told me never to go see him again"

"I see but how did he hurt you?"

"More then one way. My heart and this" she said lifted her sleeves up to should the marks that Inuyasha put on her "And that was a year and a half ago"

"damn a half breed did that"

"yea half breeds are better because they have both human and magic"

Draco laughed "whatever you say but can wait to tell Harry your little crush and you dad would like to hear that you rather be in Gryffindor" Draco was about to walk out when an arrow hit the wall it was an inch from hitting him in the head.

"You tell Harry or anyone else what you read I will make sure I hit you. I don't want to but I will and you know what you can't tell my dad because your not a death eater."

He did not turn around to lok at her but just walked out. She sat back down and started the letter again

Well mom I got to go to class and when I find an owl I'll send this to you and for my birthday get me an owl

-Kagome

END

Soo review and you'lkl see the next chapter in a week or so thank you


	22. Chapter 22

okay here u go and plz stop telling me that my grammer is bad and stuff I KNOW THAT and if ya'll don't stop i'll stop writing ... not being mean

Chapter 22

She folded the note and put it in her bag and then left for DADA. She was a few minutes early so she picked a seat and sat. Professor Snape wasn't there yet. She sighed and looked at the clock.

'2 more minutes' she thought and a few seconds later people started walking in. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in and sat by Kagome.

"Hey" Harry said as he was sitting by her

"Hey" she said "What's up?"

"Nothing much"

Then Snape walked in

"I have not asked you to take out your books yet" he said as he closed the door and walked in the class and got in the front "I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention."

Kagome rolled her eyes at this.

"You have had 5 teachers in the subject so far, I believe" He started He said a few other things but Kagome wasn't listening but when he said Dark arts.

"The Dark Arts are many, varied, even changing and eternal fighting them is liked fighting a man-heading monster which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer thrn before. You are fighting that which is unfixed mutating indestructible"

"Well duh" Kagome said out load with out knowing.

"Have something to say Miss. H."

"O no its just that it's a no brainer to know this" she said

"Well to you it might because of your history which I bet the class would like to hear how you broke the Jewel and all the demons you have killed" he said

She sighed "Fine I'll tell the story" and she did well most of it she didn't say how she was in love with Inuyasha

"And so I haven't seen him since and that's fine. He is better off with Kikyo" she finished

"Know that the class knows the new student better I think I'll teach."

He started talking again, but Kagome wasn't listening she was thinking of Inuyasha. When he said the dark lord she looked up. He was staring at her, but she just shook her head and looked down

'He stares at me a lot' she thought

"What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" He asked

Kagome saw Hermione's hand go up. But Snape did not pick on her so Kagome put her hand up since she thought she knew it.

"Well Miss Higurashi what is it" He asked

"If you use a nonverbal spell your victim won't know, but if that victim can read your mind like some demons then your screwed " Kagome explained

"Very good so you had your share of nonverbal spells"

"Yes sir"

"And your so called victim can read your mind"

"yes"

"Do you know how to block them from reading your mind"

"Well I haven't learned how yet you know when I left the other time I also lost my teacher."

"I see but anyway It takes mind power to do them." he said "you will divide in to pairs. One does the nonverbal spell and the other will repel the jinx in silence"

END

plz and thank u and i won't stop writting i'll just keep telling ya'll to stop but yea thank u for reading


	23. Chapter 23

Thank u and Merry x-mas hope ya'll have a great day and get what u want

If u have myspace and u want to me my friwend r what ever in the search thing My display name is Do you believe in love like I believe in pain

so yea anyway u can read know hope u like

Chapter 23

Kagome wanted to get with Draco and put a jinx on him. She walked over to him but he was talking to Pansy who Kagome wanted to kill.

"Um Draco" Kagome started

"o Kagome what do you want?" he said meanly

She smiled and got her wand out. She knew he wasn't ready so since she read a few spell books she knew some spells. She then used a nonverbal spell on him and Draco went flying and fell on his butt. She just smiled.

"Miss. Higurashi I saw that and he wasn't ready and you knew it 5 points from Slythern" Snape said but when he said 5 points from Slythern he flinched.

"Whatever" she said as she walked over to Harry. She didn't have a partner so she just sat there.

"Miss. Higurashi do you need a partner" Snape asked walking to her

"yes"

"Well since all of you have to do this I'll work with you"

Kago0me was shocked but knew he wanted to know what her limits were. She stood and took her wand out. He did the same.

"So do you want me to make a shield? She asked

"Yes then after you do that right you can try and jinx me" he said and then his wand went up and blue stuff came out but she made a shield and blocked it.

"Very good lets try something more powerful" He said and that everyone turned to watch them.

And green stuff came out of the wand and was about to hit Kagome but she made a shield. Even thought she made a shield she still fell from the force that it had.

"ooo" she moaned

"Very good" he said "well I'll check on the others" he walk over to Harry

Kagome didn't notice because she was in to much pain. 'That ass how dare he' she thought as she got up she held the jewel that healed her hurting butt and back. Then she saw Snape hit his desk and he started yelling at Harry.

"Do you remember me telling you that we were using nonverbal spells Potter"

"Yes" Harry said stiffly

"Yes, Sir"

"There's no need to call me sir Professor."

The whole class gasped

"Detention Saturday night my office" Snape said "Class is over"

Kagome walked alone as she walked to her next class. She had charms. The class was easy teacher was nicer and Draco wasn't talking to her just the way she liked it. She noticed Chris had this class so she sat by him. When the teacher was done teaching and they had 15 minutes of free time. Kagome told Chris everything that had happened even the story about Inuyasha .

"I'm sorry" He said after she was done telling the Inuyasha story.

"Why? Its not like its your fault"

Chris looked down "I know"

The bell rang. They said good bye and Kagome went to lunch but she wasn't hungry so she went to the commons and started Snape homework and charmed homework. She had to write about the vampire demon god Camazotz. The door opened and Draco and his friends walked in.

"Doing homework already" Draco said

Kagome looked at him but didn't say anything

"You should answer me."

"I don't have to answer anything you ask and for your info you are not better then me" She said coldly

He went up to her "I am better because I don't talk to Potter and his little friends" He said and he spelt the coke she was drinking on her H.W. She laughed and stood up as well.

"I know you know who my father is and so you should know that I have power over you"

"You can't get a holed of him if you wanted" he told her "only a few know where he is hiding"

"I bet he is hiding where Nuraku is"

"That I can't tell and well not telling you" Draco said as he walked away.

END

so tell me what u think and thank u and plz review


	24. Chapter 24

thank u for ur reviews plz don't stop sending them

Chapter 24

Kagome was now in potions she sat by Harry. The teacher walked in it was Professor Slughorn.

"Take out your books" He said and everyone did so but Harry and Ron did not.. The whole class had to wait in till they got their books to start the lesson.

"Now I want you all to tell me what some potions are." Every time he shown a potion Hermione would know it. Later on He said something about a lucky potion and that the person who made the best potion would when the lucky potion.

Kagome sighed why would she need that but she did the work anyway because it was for class. Kagome noticed that Harry was doing a very good job and Hermione was getting mad..

"You know Hermione" Kagome said

"yea"

"Harry is right you should ass a clock wise stir" She stated

"But the book and how would you know?" Hermione said

"I know because I've made a ton of potions and I have learned that a clockwise stir with a counterclockwise potion will help the potion be better." Kagome explain "And books never tell the whole truth so you really shouldn't live by the books that can kill you easy"

"What is it to you telling me how to live my life"

"I'm not I am just saying. I don't want you to hurt your self and I've done my research you always need Harry's help"

Hermione looked pissed ;she got out her wand. "You've done research? If you did your research right miss I know everything you would know that I help Harry out." She pointed her wand at Kagomes heart and was about to do a spell when Her wand disappeared.

Kagome smiled and showed Hermione her wand Kagome was know holding .

"But how"

"I have powers you have never heard about so don't mess with me" Kagome said handing Hermione's wand back to her.

"Fine" Hermione said going back to her potion.

Harry won the potion and Kagome had done a good job to but she missed up on one part.

For the next month Kagome did great in all her classes and she sent her letter to her mom with Harry's owl. She knew about the book Harry used and unlike Hermione told him to keep it. Draco didn't bug her much for one she rarely saw him in the commons and Kagome hang out with the three friends all the time.

Kagome was in the Slythern common room because Harry had a meeting and she wanted to do some HW.

She sighed and looked at the clock it was 12 "O wow its late" she said no one was around so she got up and headed to her room she heard the door up. It was Draco he looked tired and dead.

"What's wrong Draco" Kagome asked

He jumped and then looked at Kagome "Nothing you need to know about." he said coldly

She glared at him "gosh I was only being nice" and then she walked to her room

END

so ... sry it short


	25. Chapter 25

Sry it took so long just exams are hard but yea here is the next chapter...sry its short again but chapter 28 is long u knoe it was orlando blooms birthday on friday the 13th woo he is now 29 and a day old woo (sigh) i am going to start ROTC for the next term nooo save me but yea i have to because my friends are like yea and all that o well whatever it should be fun i hope i get this guy that i likes class i can get closer to him woot anyway u can read now

Chapter 25

It was now October and the morning of their first trip to Hogsmeade. They were eating breakfast. She sat by Harry like most of the time. The teachers stop saying anything about it.

"So what is Hogsmeade like?" asked Kagome

"Like any other wizard place but way bigger" Harry told her

"I see" Kagome smiling She had grown to like Harry in the past month

Harry looked at Kagome for a moment. "Um Kagome could I ask you something?"

"yea sure"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

She smiled. She was very happy at this. "Yes" She said "That would be great"

He smile

Then owls started to fly in and a pretty black owl landed in front of Kagome. She opened the letter

Dear Kagome

I only lied to in sure that you would be safe.. I hate lying, but for your safety. You ask why I marred him well he was very cute and nice even though I knew his family past and he was turning out the same. I would of not married but then I found out about you in my 7th year. I'm glade your in his house because he would be so mad that you were in my house. I'm glade you made friends. The owl that sent this is your b-day present . You can name it what ever you want. I know its early but you should have it now.

--Mother

She folded the note and put it in her bag.

"who was it?" Harry asked

"My mom" she said "I get to keep the owl and name it"

"cool"

"The name should be Darkness because of it being black like night"

"Okay"

Kagome looked down. She was in thought. Why would she save me from not telling me this stuff? She wondered. It was time to go to Hogmeates. They walked there.

Kagome didn't like it as much because it was cold. Harry notice she was cold and but his arms around her. She smiled.

"Thank you." she said kissing his cheek.

When the got there Kagome some shops were broaded up.

"So way is it broad up" she asked

"Because of Lord Voldemort" Harry said

"o" she said "so what are we going to do"

"Nothing because they don't want us to get hurt by the Death Eaters"

"But your with me" she said

"So we should get coffee and the go back to school'

"Okay coffee sounds great"

Hermione and Ron went to a meeting thing. They were going to be meeting back up in 10 minutes. Kagome and Harry went in the coffee shop.

"You know its almost your b-day" Harry said "What do you want"

" o yea I almost forgot about that. Ummm well I don't know what I want"

"How can you forget your b-day?"

"I don't know I guess its just I don't care"

She then noticed Draco come in with Pansy and his arms around her and talking about something. He looked really pleased about something. Kagome got closer to Harry.

"So Harry about this Voldemort dude How can you kill him" she asked

END

so umm yea thank u and plz review


	26. Chapter 26

Here u go now i know its short i know okay but i have a lot of school stuff to do so i am not going to post every week just bear with me okay but in the summer i hope i can post once a week r 2 times a week okay

Chapter 26

"Well I know I have to do it because I am the one he wants." Harry said

"But you'll die"

"No not if he dies first"

"I see that Potter and Higurashi got together." Draco said walking up to them

"Shut your face Malfoy" Kagome said

"What don't like when I tell people."

"No its not that its just its none of your business"

"Your in my house and I'm a Perfect so I should get to know"

"Whatever Draco. Come on Harry I'm bored lets find Ron and Hermione" She said getting up and taking Harry's hand then she walked out.

They found them walking towards them and they started to walk back to school. Kagome Heard voices and noticed Harry looking towards it. It was to girls fighting over a paper bag.. A few minutes later Kagome saw one of them rise into the air. It was really odd.

"Um Harry is this normal" Kagome asked

"no"

They all ran to her. The girl screamed and then the other girl started to pull her feet.

"That won't work move" Kagome said and she took her wand and pointed it at the girl and then with a wave the girl fall but Harry and Ron caught her.

"Stay" Harry said "I'll get a teacher" and he ran off. Then the girl that didn't get hurt explained what happened. Harry came back

"Don't touch the necklace" He said "Its cursed because I saw it at the store "

Kagome looked at it and then gasp. She remembered Draco had one that looked like that.

"What?" they asked

"Nothing I should go" she said and she hugged Harry and orbed to school. She was in the common room. Thinking Draco would be there, but he was not. Then she trued to sense him. He wasn't there but she sensed the two boys he hung out with so she started to walk toward them.

END

Thank you and plz review


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry I haven't been updating but life is getting harder by the day because of school and stuff and my friends won't stop bugging the shit ot of be about what i do with my life. anyway here is the next chapter

PLZ REVIEW thank you

Chapter 27

Kagome Started of f towards the boys. When she got there she didn't see them, but she saw to 1st year girls. Their sent was the same as the two boys.

"Draco has ya'll two trained good" She said out load

They turned to her.

"Don't play innocent with me. Where is he?"

They looked at a wall and then a door appeared and Kagome went in to it. It was a normal room, but it was shinny. She then saw Draco talking to a group of men. They didn't notice her.

"Draco Malfoy, I need to talk to you"

They all turned to her. The men got up and bowed and Draco just sat there.

"Now Malfoy" She said

"Why should I Kagome?"

She got her wand out and pointed it to one of the men and he went in the air.

"Now if you don't want him or any other to die an unforgettable death you get up NOW."

He slowly got up and walked towards her. She put the guy down.

"Okay what do you want?" he said

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE AN INNOCENT GIRL THAT THING. IT ALMOST KILLED HER. WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING" She yelled "I GUESS NOTHING. YOU ARE SO CHILD LIKE DRACO YOU KNOW THAT"

He blinked a few times and then said "Just because I can and you can't tell me what to do. For your information I am not child like" He started to walk away "Now go and leave me be."

She stared at him and then pointed her wand at some guy and then he blow up. She then walked off. She went to the Hospital Wing to see if the girl was okay.

She saw the gang sitting by the sleeping girl.

"How if she doing" Kagome asked

"Not good they are moving her tonight" Harry said as Kagome sat in his lap

"Well I can't help her" Kagome said "Healing curses are on my need to learn list."

"Its okay. Its not your fault" Harry said

Kagome just stared at the girl. 10 minutes later she went up to her room. She had homework for DADA class. Once she was done she looked at the clock it was 10pm. She sighed Tomorrow was her birthday. She started to head up to her room. She heard the door but she didn't look knowing it was only Draco.

She woke at 7. It was Saturday no classes but she just got dressed anyway. She put on black pants that had chains and a black shirt that said "All the best ultra sex" She then went to the great hall because she had nothing better to do. When she got there she saw Chris talking to some dude that looked like Miroku but she knew it wasn't . There was a girl next to him with black hair. She walked over to them

END

anyway how was it the ultra sex thing is from MSI a band they are good


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry it takes a long time for me to update but with school its hard and i'm stating ti have writers block and stuff but i am starting to write ch.29 at the moment so it'll be about 2 weeks before u get the next chapter i'm sry anyway hope u like this one i think its good so yea

REVIEW PLZ

Chapter 28

"Hey" she said sitting by Chris

"Hey What's up?" he asked

"Nothing, Just got up and what are you doing up this early?"

"Will we get up this early because we go visit our home on the weekends" Chris explained

"But we can't leave." Kagome said

"Well Dan, Rea and I can"

"O I see"

"you"

"I don't know, just got up this early mostly because its my b-day and I'm getting something I don't want" Kagome said

"Well how about coming with us?"

"But She can't" Dan said Kagome looked sadder then she was.

"No, She can she should see anyway" Chris said

"its okay I'm going to stay here with Harry"

"okay" Chris said sadly "well we got to go " They got up and said their good-byes and then left.

Kagome looked around the room and saw Harry walk in. She got up and ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and they kissed.

"Happy Birthday" Harry said as he handed her something. It was a little box. She took it and opened it. It was a ring. The ring was a midnight colored diamond shaped like a heart. She looked at Harry.

"But" she said

"O its not to marry me. Its just a ring" He said as it took it and put it on her

"Thank you, Its pretty." she said as they kissed Then Snape walked in.

"Kagome come with me its time to get your present from your father" He said

"O umm can Harry come?"

"I don't think you want him to come and plus your dad wants you to come alone."

"okay" she said as she hugged Harry and started to fellow Snape to the girls bathroom

"Why are we in here?" Kagome asked " It's a chicks room… do you have to tell me something" she joked

He glared at her "No" then looked at the sink and then it moved and he jumped in Kagome did the same. Then the walked though a lot of tunnels and then they reached a big doom thing and Kagome saw some guy on a thrown like chair with other guys around him and on looked a like Dracos dad.

"Kagome I am your father." Said the man in the chair (Me: I just had to use that)

Kagome just rolled her eyes and stared at him.

"Its time" Voldemort said and all the guys made a circle around Kagome and him with Voldemort at the head and with Snape on one side and Mr. Malfoy on the other.

"Come fourth my daughter and get your full power"

Kagome walked towards him.

"Pretty just like your mother" He said Kagome just stood there "Now hand out your arm." She did as she was told and he took it and pointed his wand at it. She turned her head and then she felt a sharp pain in her arm. When she looked at her arm she saw the Death Eaters sign.

"With this you are part of the Death Eaters and me. When it feels like fire you are to meet me here." He explained "And one more thing"

"okay"

"When you were born I arranged who you will be marring."

"YOU WHAT?" She yelled as lightning came from the walls "Who?"

"Draco Malfoy"

She freaked out "No freaking way"

"Listen to me you will get married when you are 18"

Kagome just looked at him and said "okay" and she then orbed to the commons . She looked around and saw no one They all went to breakfast. She just broke down crying.

"Why is my life so messed up gosh all I wanted is to be happy and I can't find that one person" she yelled to no one

"but doesn't Harry make you happy" a she hard a mans voice say

Kagome looked around and saw no one there "Yea but I don't know. I thought I loved Inuyasha, but he hurt me and since then I can't repear my heart it is just to broken" She cried "I just want to find love that's all"

"That's what you are searching for you want to find love."

Then the dreams made since. That's what she is trying to find. "But with who" She asked

No answer. She just stood there then left for breakfast.

END

so what u think ...


	29. Chapter 29

I am so sry but this is not an update i am just telling u that I well not beable to update tell the summer I have a 20 page report to write and 3 powerpoints to make and they are do in 3 weeks but don't worry i will update around the 19th of May.


	30. Chapter 30

I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sry about the wait I hope you like this one but I am having a writer block so if u know anything i might can use are something tell me It might be put in there

Chapter 29

When she got there she looked at her table and saw Draco and he looked at her and she just turned and walked to Harry. She was holding her arm because it still hurt. She tried to heal it her self but it didn't work. She smiled when she got to Harry and sat down.

"What's wrong with your arm?" He asked

"Nothing"

"So what did your dad get you?"

She looked at Harry then at Draco. "Nothing"

"Really, I'm sorry"

"It's okay" she said "Its not like I care" She then looked at Draco again and back at Harry.

"What's up with you and Draco" Harry asked worriedly

"uh oh I'm sorry I'm just a little off." She said and then kissed his check "I have to go. I'll talk to you later." And she walked off to the Slythern common rooms. When she got there no one was there, but a few minutes later Draco walked in.

He smiled at her and sat next to her.

"What do you want Draco?"

"You know" he answered

She just looked at him knowing what he was talking about.

"You have to break up with him sooner or later." Draco said "Since you should be mine."

She sighed "I know" then looked at the big green and silver grandfather clock. "But I'm not yours"

"Not yet, but your dad said that we are meant for each other."

She sighed again. Truth is she liked Draco. He was hot and she likes the bad boy thing, but she didn't know what to tell Harry. She liked Harry and she didn't want to hurt him, but then again she didn't know what to do.

"You know all you have to do is tell him the truth about your father." Draco said like he was reading her mind or something.

"But I don't want him to hate me."

"Knowing Potter he won't hate you" Draco said "And plus you always have me"

She sighed. It was noon. She got up "I'll be back" as she got up he hit her ass. She glared and slapped him. "Don't you dare." And she walked off

She found Harry talking to Cho.

"Um Harry I need to talk to you."

"Okay" Harry said and he told Cho bye.

"Here" She handed the ring back. "After we talk you won't want me to have this."

He looked at her sadly. "But what made you think that?"

"Look Harry you're a great guy, but there's something you most know."

"You don't love me?" He asked

"No, Its not that. I like you a really do. Its just that you should know who my dad is."

"I won't care who it is. I well still want to be with you."

"But Harry its Voldemort" she said

"No, It can be." He said looking at her

She showed him the tattoo.

"How could you not tell me this?" He said "It has been months."

"But Harry Just think."

"No it is over" He yelled and walked off

Kagome fell to her knees. "But Harry I loved you. You're just like Inuyasha. You should rut in hell" and a big flash of red light came out of her and went straight to Harry, but Harry blocked it and turned to look at her. She was now crying silent tears with her face in her hands. The teacher came running to see what the problem was.

"What is wrong?" Dumbledore Asked

"Nothing" Harry said" She is just being a lying brat" and he walked off

Dumbledore looked at Kagome and she just orbed to her commons.

Draco was still there and he walked over to her and hugged his chest.

"He hates me now."

"Shhh it is okay you still have me"

"But…." She didn't know what to say. She was just confused. She didn't know what to do. Should she run away or well she didn't want to think about that. All she knew was that she is alone and no one can help her not even Draco, who was trying to comfort her in his nice strong arms. He picked her up and went to sit in a comfortable chair. She used him as a pillow and soon fell asleep. He fell asleep holding her as well.

END

so what u think


	31. Chapter 31

I hope u like it ... sry if it get a lil confusing or something but yea ... don't worry ... Its summer so i can update more but i hope u like it and plz review

Chapter 30

She was in the forest again, but it wasn't green like it should be but a dead looking color over took whole forest nothing looked alive.

"What the hell happened" Kagome said out loud she started to walk to the village. She heard fighting where she was heading. When she got there she saw Inuyasha and the group fighting Naraku. The group was losing

"Wonder were Kikyo is?" Kagome said out loud not thinking with Inuyasha having his good ears. He looked around but saw nothing. He even looked straight at Kagome and did not see her.

"Why can't he see me?" she thought "and how did I get hear?"

Naraku poofed off when Inuyasha started to look around.

"Weird did yall hear Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"No, but she should be at school." Miroku said

"Yea, but I just thought" Inuyasha said

"You're losing it. You know she can't come here any more and I don't get it if you like her so much why don't you ask her out?" Miroku said

"Just because, look lets get back because today's her b-day" Inuyasha Said

"But I'm right here" Kagome said and again Inuyasha looked at her, but saw nothing. They then left "This is messed up." Kagome yelled

Then this big monster demon popped up. "I told you to stay away" he said and tried to attack her. She tried to use her powers but they didn't work, so she started to run.

"Inuyasha" she screamed as she ran "Some one help me." She kept yelling for help and trying not to get killed but the ugly demon

No one came. She just dropped and started to cry.

"I need help."

The demon disappeared and she was in the commons. She saw Shippo she ran up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"You left me." He said

She just looked at him. "But Inuyasha"

"He was just mad you left all of us."

"He hurt me"

"He was protecting you from what was going to happen."

"Why? I can help" Kagome said

"He doesn't want you to die." Shippo said "You left us. You always came back but you didn't" and he disappeared

"I had to" she cried

"Kagome" Draco said Shaking her "Wake up its okay."

Kagome woke up.

"Shippo something's wrong with him. I most find him" she said

"Who?" He asked

"Shippo a little fox demon that I watched over." She said

"Oh him Kagome look you remember that book you told me to read?"

"Yea the one on me"

"I'm sorry but he died in The Great Battle"

"No, It can't be" she cried "What about …."

"Inuyasha, He lived and the other two did to after the fight. They could not find them. It's said that they are looking for the Great Priestess, so I'm guessing it's you."

She was still crying "Why me?"

"Kagome just remember everything happens for a reason."

"That's crap." And she orbed off to a room.

END

Anyway soo what u thnk... sry Kagomes a lil depressing but yea


	32. Chapter 32

So it took so long its just i'm having writers block but here

Chapter 31

This room has been empty for a few years. It was dark and it didn't have any lights only a flam on each side. I had a big fluffy bed and a few photos were hanging. The date on one of them was 1870. She didn't care much though. She just wanted to be alone and knew that this room was empty and no one used it. She got in to the bed and fell asleep crying.

She woke the next morning still depressed and she put a force field around the room just in case some one tried to get in. She put on some music. It was the AFI CD. She found a knife in a box that was on a book shelf. She took it and cut Be My Escape in to her arm. Then with her own blood wrote:

Harry

I can't believe you would be so mean for all I have done is love you. I don't see why my father would change anything. I can't change the fact that he killed your parents, but it wasn't me. Please remember that I'll always love you even though you hurt me like Inuyasha did for I loved him and because of that my-should-have-been-son Shippo is dead. Don't worry I'm not dead for I can't die. I'm sorry it ended this way.

Kagome

After she wrote it she orbed it to Harry and fell back to sleep. In an hour she woke because someone was trying to break her force field. She sensed who it was and it was Draco. She let him in.

"How did you find me?" she asked

"Your dad said you would be here."

"um I'm not even going to ask"

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yea, sure"

"No you are not. You need help"

"No I need someone to love me for me" she said

"But I love you for you." He said

"Do you really?" Kagome said "Or is it because of my father?"

She was sitting on the bed so he set next to her and looked at her.

"I liked you when I first saw you. You're a great girl and the boys are just stupid not to see that"

"But…."

He kissed her and she went along with it a few minutes later they were on each other.

"Draco"

"Yes"

"I can't I'm sorry. " she said and she orbed to her room

END

sry its short...


	33. Chapter 33

I'm having problems with it won't let me update (crys) only reason i'm getting to put this on up is because i had a thingy that i never used so i just coped and pasted it .. So If i don't up date i'm sry but i'm going to try and do it because i love yall so much omg its so hot lol ... Hey Erika lol i felt like it wonder if ur reading this lol umm yea see u on myspace ...by the way ppl u should check out myspace its fun lol its for the bored ppl and if u get myspace i'll message u the updated chapter how about that so yea

Chapter 32

She put a force field up around her room, so that her room mates can't get in. She felt them try a few spells but nothing worked.

"Kagome let us in" Pansy yelled "Or I'm getting Snape"

Kagome didn't answer she was just lying in her bed with her CD on. She heard them leave.

10 minutes later she felt Snape tried to break in. She just rolled her eyes and got out of bed and opened the door.

"What?" she screamed

"You should share your room. No one gets a room to there self's and if you can't share I'll take 20 points from Slythern" Snape said and looked a little pissed when he said take away points.

"Fine" She said and the force field was gone. She just when back to lying down and Snape left. Kagome still had her AFI CD in and it was loud.

"Turn that crap off" Pansy said

"Who's going to make me?" she said and fire came from her

"…" everyone just stopped talking they started to do their homework.

Kagome had to write a paper on muggles on the history of cars. She finally got done around 11 and thought that she should go to the library. A few people were still up finishing their reports and she saw Harry with Cho. Harry noticed her looking and got up to walk to her. She just glared and walked off.

"Kagome we need to talk." He said grabbing her arm. She just stopped right there.

Past

Kagome was running because she just saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. Inuyasha was running after her.

"Damn it Kagome stop we need to talk."

"No, There's nothing to say" she said

"Look Kagome we are 'just friends'" He said "So I can kiss who ever I want when I want"

"But Inuyasha I thought you liked me" She then ran off to Sango. When Inuyasha got there she was sleeping.

"Inuyasha, you know Kagome gets upset easily so if you most Kiss another girl do it some where so she can't see it" Miroku said smiling a second later he has a red mark on his face.

"If you ask me Kikyo is dead and that's gross." Songo said

End of past

With Inuyasha songo and miroku

They walked into the school, talking about the past.

"I bet you regret telling Kagome that yall are just friends" Songo said grinning because of his stupidity.

"O shut up" He said "We should stop and change."

"yea"

Back with Kagome

Kagome please listen" Harry said

"No you said you wanted nothing to do with me so I don't need to hear it." She said

"But Kagome I don't want to see you hurt your self like your doing."

"So you got my bloody note then"

"Yes and you know what your right I shouldn't hate you because of your dad, but I do hate the fact that you knew and you lied so many times to me and I don't want a lying little crybaby bitch as a girlfriend" He said

Kagome just started running out of the library. She then bumped in to Chris, Dan and Rea.

"O I'm sorry" she said crying

"No, its okay. What's wrong?" Chris asked

"Harry and I broke up" she cried and then Chris hugged her.

"Shh it'll be okay" he said as he looked at the others.

"I think its time" they all said together

"Time for what?" Kagome asked

END

sooo how was it i hope its good just tell me review plz or no more chapters .. u know how it goes lol but i should go and let u get back to ur other storys u should check out Erikas storys http/ www .fanfiction. net /u /775059/


	34. Chapter 34

Wow i haven't updated in like a year .. i'm so sry but i just kinda forgot and soo i'm going to try and start writeing again ... but i have to work now but don't worry i'll try and not forget u anyway read and then comment

Chapter 33

I have something to tell u" Chris said "We all do"

"What is it?" Kagome asked ""please say its not bad. I have had enough bad news this weekend"

"Well I hope you think its good then." He said then in a few seconds there stood Inuyasha, Miroku and Songo.

"….."

"We came here to find you" Miroku said

"Because theres a great evil coming that only you can kill" Songo said

"But I'm weak remember" she said looking at Inuyasha

"The but you have learned a lot and your true power is starting to come out" Inuyasha said

"Whatever it is you do it. I'm not helping" she said madly and just walked off and went to her room to get some sleep before classes started tomorrow.

She had DADA and Muggle History today. She got a late start because she got to bad at 3 and classes started at 9. She got up at 947.

"O shit I'm late" she said not even bothering to put the uniform on she just orbed to class. (She had on black shorts and a black tank top)

"Oh Miss H." Snape said turning to look at her "decided to join us today in your night clothes at that."

She looked down. "ops sorry professor." He handed he a robe and a book "Turn to page 795" he said madly

She did and the were learning about the phoenix.

"What did the phoenix represent in the middle ages?" He asked Of course Hermione knew this but kagome knew it to and also raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss H." He asked

"The phoenix represented death, resurrection and eternal life while today it is a common metaphor for triumph over adversity and in Chinese mythology where for centuries it has been a symbol of power, integrity loyalty, honesty and justice" She explained

They looked at her. The book didn't even say anything about the Chinese.

"That's really good. You knew a lot" Snape said

"Well I did ace mythology at my old school" She told them

"I see" Snape said "But you know its real and not a myth right."

"Duh" she said "Do I look that stupid to you?"

You could hear the gasp in the room.

"To tell you the truth your not stupid you just don't think" He replied

"Well you shouldn't be talking"

"50 points from Slythern" He said "now shut up"

She just sat there and let him teach for the rest of the class. By the end of class Draco got the 50 points back and of course Hermione got some too.

It was now lunch time and Kagome was alone. Chris started walking by Kagome but she made it so that he couldn't get to her. She didn't want to hear it from him and same thing for Harry.

Both boys just looked at each other and then her. "She's mad at you too" Harry asked

"Yea" Chris said "But she has a reason to hate you not me"

"But I has just mad" Harry said

"Yea but Kagome is just one of them girls u have to be careful with" Chris said They were away from her before they started the convotation.

"I know that know" Harry daid "I would do anything"

"Let me guess You'll do anything to get her back"

"Yea"

"Same here. I did something stupid as well." Chris said

"Like what" Harry asked

"I don't feel like talking about it"

THE END

soo what do u think ... i kinda forgot whats going on soo if its kinda off i'm sry .. the next few chapters are going to be a lil off because i forgot whats going on but its still be really good anyway .. I have a myspace like i said before if u want go check it out just but inuyashaqueen at the went of the myspace url okay and soo yall should go comment on the chapter i'll have the next one up soon


End file.
